No-Upgrade-Limit Alchemist
The No-Upgrade-Limit Alchemist is an Alchemist with no upgrades. Upgrades Faster throwing ($200) Throws potions 30% faster Stable Acid ($350) Acid stays on bloons for 5 seconds longer, dealing more damage in total. Bigger potions ($400) Potions are 25% bigger and can inflict up to 18 bloons Acidic mixture dip ($450) Every 5 seconds, a tower in range will be able to pop leads for 10 seconds. Acid pool ($300) Generates a pool of acid every 3 seconds, lasting 5 seconds and applying acid to up to 10 bloons each! Stronger acid ($600) Acid DPS is doubled. Perishing Potions ($400) Potions deal double damage on impact. Double pool ($450) Generates 2 pools at once! Berserker brew ($800) Every 5 seconds, boosts a tower for 5 seconds, boosting it, gaining +30% attack speed, +10% range and +2 popping power. Lead to gold ($1,000) Leads popped by acid / potions give you $20. Unstable Concoction ($1,250) MOABs take 5 DPS from acid and explode if destroyed, dealing 10 damage to up to 100 bloons in an 3/X/X bomb shooter's explosion. Longer brew ($1,500) Beserker brew lasts 3 times as long! Really strong acid ($1,500) Acid DPS is now 5. (15 to MOAB class) Rubber to gold ($2,000) Every 2 seconds, throw a golden potion turning 4 bloons in a 0/0/0 bomb explosion into gold, tripling their cash output. Stronger Stimulant ($5,000) * Description: "Berserker Brew gives affected towers massively increased damage, pierce, range, and attack speed." * Details: An Alchemist with this upgrade will occasionally throws a upgraded Berserker Brew on a nearby monkey which grants it +4 damage per hit, +30% range, +7 pierce, and +40% attack speed. The effect lasts 15 seconds. The Alchemist throws one Berserker Brew potion once every 8 seconds. Permanent Brew ($45,000) * Description: "Acidic Mixture Dip and Berserker Brew become PERMANENT on towers they splash." * Details: Buffing potions have infinite range and are thrown once every 15 seconds. Transforming Tonic ($7,500) * Description: "Transformation ability: Turns Alchemist into powerful attack Monster for 20 seconds." * Details: Unstable Concoction frequency increased by 20%, and explosions hitbox is increased by 20%. Ability's super-powered blue plasma lasers are fired at a rate of ~33.3 times per second, deal 2 damage to up to 4 bloons per plasma laser, and can pop any bloon type. Can detect camo while the ability is active, or not active. Total Transformation ($50,000) * Description: "Transformation ability is now permanent and stronger than before. Ability spawns five crazy attack monsters 30 seconds." * Details: Base attack does 10 damage, 10 pierce and does 5x damage to MOAB-Classes; while punching bloons does 3 damage, 15 pierce and 10x damage to Fortified properties (identical to Pat Fusty's attack). Ability does 2x the base attack's stats (damage, pierce, extra damage to MOAB-Classes, Fortified properties), and spawns five Transforming Tonic Alchemist Monkeys (see above) which has the same stats (see above) and takes no footprint for 25 seconds. Shrinking Potion ($65,000) * Description: "Special shrinking potion converts all affected Bloons into Red Bloons." * Details: It allows the Alchemist to throw special shrinking potions every 10.0s. Shrinking potions can shrink up to 200 bloons into a red bloon up to ZOMG. Acid on Bloons lasts 10 seconds longer. Golden Shrinking Potion ($150,000) * Description: "Now that's a lotta damage, and gold!" * Details: Shrinking potions can convert up to 600 bloons except bosses into a red bloon, and gives cash equivalent to the outer layer health (including Fortified Property) after popping it with the said effect. (For example, ZOMG gives you +$4,000 cash, equivalent to 4,000 HP) Fusion Brew ($400,000) Brew stacks 3 times and the brew is more powerful Alongside this.. Brew generation: 15s -> 10s Damage boost (Brew): +4 -> +6 Pierce boost (Brew): +7 -> +12 Range boost (Brew): +30% -> +50% Attack speed boost (Brew): +40% -> +70% Bloon Master Alchemist ($800,000) The title for whom can shrink even the almighty BAD You now get full profits from shrinking potions Pierce (Shrinking potion): 600 -> 20,000 Splash size (Per 0/0/0 bomb explosion): ??? -> 5 MOABs take up 200 pierce, DDTs take up 400 pierce, BFBs - 700, ZOMGs - 4,000 and BADs 20,000 (Yes, this turns BADs into reds now.) Shrinking potion delay: 10s -> 25s Absolute Transformation ($1,000,000) Ability also affects every T3 or weaker tower for 20 seconds! Self explanitory Grounded Brew ($1,500,000) A pun of off the fact that it buffs every tower on ground (And in the water) Practically each tower will recieve the following..: +5 damage +10 pierce +40% range +55% attack speed And the ability to detect camo bloons. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:No-Upgrade-Limit Towers